


Marry Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining Dean Winchester, Sweet, Wedding, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: She wants to get married





	Marry Me

It had always been Dean and (Y/n) as long as he could remember. She was Sam’s age. She loved books, especially fantasy stories. She knew lore like that back of her hand and would bite her lip when she was nervous. They were best friends for a long time, but something happened along the way. Dean didn’t know what it was. Yeah, sure, he flirted with the best of them, but he didn’t really act on it. At least he didn’t think he did. He was sure that it was some sort of curse or something. Because when Dean showed up in Palo Alto to see Sam, who had been out of hunting for years now, he found him shacked up with his new fiancèe. 

His fiancèe was a hunter.

His fiancèe was (Y/n).

“Dean, this is (Y/n).” Sam said proudly as his brother stood awkwardly in the doorway. (Y/n) smiled and hugged Dean.

“It’s so good to see you again Dean!” (Y/n) said, smiling. “I wasn’t sure if you remembered me. Little Sammy here didn’t.”

“I’m not little.” Sam grumbled. “And you’re only like seven months older than me.” (Y/n) was still smiling. Dean was still in shock.

“H-how?” Dean asked, his heart breaking as he watched Sam wrap his arm around this girl.

“How what?” Sam asked. “How did we meet?” Dean nodded. “We had mythology together.”

“Knowing what we do helped a lot.” (Y/n) laughed. “I was competing with Sammy here to be the top of the class.” (Y/n) was the only other person outside of Dean and John who could get away with calling Sam “Sammy”. “Once the class was over, he asked me out. We reconnected and realized that we loved a lot of the same things.” Dean couldn’t help but stare at that smile on her face. That smile she used to have when they would go racing in Baby or when she didn’t think he was looking and she was browsing all the books that she wanted to add to her collection.

How did this happen?

“I’m really glad you stopped by man.” Sam said. “Dad already knows. I was trying to think of a way to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Dean asked, snapping out of his daze.

“That we’re getting married.” Sam explained. “In a few months actually. And I wanted you there.” They had moved Dean out of the doorway and he was sitting on their slightly worn couch. How had he not known this? And how the hell did their dad know before he did? “Dean?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah of course I’ll be there little brother.” Dean said, even though to him it felt like a lie. But Sam was smiling and that’s all that mattered. (Y/n) gave him a beer with a smile on her face.

****

Dean was hiding out in the back while Sam talked to Bobby. Pastor Jim was doing the ceremony. There weren’t a lot of people in attendance. Mainly just acquaintances that Dean knew from growing up and had led him to meet (Y/n), and apparently led Sam to meet her too.

He was in his black suit that he used sometimes to talk to witnesses of paranormal activity. He was standing by the brides room, listening to the Harvelle women joking with (Y/n). They left and he walked in, looking at (Y/n) standing there in her white gown. She was biting her lip as she looked in the mirror. She was nervous and Dean could tell.

But when she turned to where he had been, he was gone. Instead, he stood out in the hall, taking a shot of whiskey out of his flask.

If he had known that (Y/n) wanted to get married, he would’ve asked her.

But now, he knew it was too late.

****

Dean stood at Sam’s side as his heart was breaking while Sam’s was growing with more love. (Y/n) was beautiful with white flowers in her hair and a beautiful white dress. And when they kissed, Dean felt the last of his love being sucked out of him while the rest of the room absorbed it.

Dean slipped out before Sam and (Y/n) cut their cake or danced together. He slipped away into the dark in a car to match the night and the way he was feeling. He could see them standing in the room, light making (Y/n) glow and her smile lighting up the room even more.

And he left her there to have a happy life.

One without him.


End file.
